Hogwarts Legacy of the Founders
by Raven of Sapphire Light
Summary: Hogwarts Castle, Founded by the Four greatest witches and Wizards of the Age, What is it they left behind?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; known school of young aspiring witches and wizards alike. One family in particular has attended the school for many a year. The Weasley family has attended the school for generations. The youngest of the Weasley generation was next in line to attend the school, his name was Ronald Weasley his younger sister Ginny Weasley was set to begin her time amongst the witches and wizards of Hogwarts next year along with another unique individual, who is known by the name, Raphael Psyches. Raphael lives among the muggle population of Little Whingent across from a loud family. He had never seen this family, nor had he ever met them. Why is this you ask? This is because Raphael was blind. He was born with murky white eyes, as a baby he showed great signs of magical talents. He was discovered by a gentle witch with black hair her eyes where blue, not just any blue but a gentle blue, like sapphire. She was a beautiful woman who took him from Little Whingent and placed him in the care of a woman with black hair and green eyes, like emeralds, she had a gentle smile.

"Watch over him, until I can return, upon his eleventh birthday he will receive a letter, I will raise him from then, okay? My old friend, it is his birthright." The green eyed woman smiled, "I understand my lady, just like before I will watch over him until the day you return." The blue eyed woman smiled down upon the baby, whose eyes where the mysterious milky white she'd adored so much. "Farewell my child, welcome to the Ravenclaw legacy." With that she seemed to vanish. The woman cradled the child and smiled It has been a decade since that day. "Raphael, won't you go and get the mail?" A boy, 11 years old, tall for his age, 4 foot 9 inches tall, his hair was white and his eyes where no longer the murky white they once were, a silver blue color a very rare color to say the least this particular shade of blue was exclusive to one family, his family. He was dressed in common clothes, white shirt and blue jeans, he had a belt with a special buckle a raven's talon, clutching a blue jewel a sapphire he thought. Reaching the mailbox he shooed away an owl. He grabbed the mail and came back inside placing the mail on the kitchen table handing it off to his mother as he sat down to eat breakfast, pancakes and sausage. "I got something strange mom, a letter from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' is this really what you meant when you said I'd be going off to school?" The care taker nodded, "Yes, a very special school for very special people, people like you, child." He smiled and nodded, "Alright, but where do I go? And for how long?" the care taker smiled, "To Kings Cross Station You'll come across a place called 'the leaky cauldron' there you will meet a man by name of Tom, he's the bar man, speak to him and he will put you up in a room for the night, then you will be off to Hogwarts the next morning, now gather your things and I'll go with you." He nodded quickly and made his way up stairs to his room. His room was medium in size compared to the rest of the house he had lived here for twelve years of his life, the care taker having been the closest thing to a mother he could remember. He did not have much as far as material possessions, he did however have the few things his mother had left him, a pair of white dragon-scale gloves and a belt to match. The care taker had told him there was more to this set but what remained of the set had most likely been lost for many years more than likely never to be found again. Content with his decision to take only a few things he packed a suit case full of only necessary things before returning to the care taker. She smiled at him, "Ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron?" Raphael gave a slight nod, "Of course Madam Caretaker we may go now," And with that the two of them, the Caretaker and himself made their way to the one car he had grown to like, a light blue Ford Anglia.

Fastened in the car the two of them set off, the engine roaring into life only when she applied her touch. "I still don't understand how you can do that." Raphael stated as they pulled away from the house. "In time you will know, my child." He smiled and watched the scenery pass them by as they drove toward their destination. Raphael thought surely the car ride would have taken longer than it did, because it seemed like he blinked and they were out front of The Leakey Cauldron, when he looked around he then did notice that they were in fact outside. "Raphael? Surprised?" The Caretaker asked as she exited her vehicle. "This is amazing, how come I've never seen such a place in London before, and I don't think I've never seen such an odd, yet intriguing place of business." The caretaker smiled, "Well come along then, we mustn't stray else you may get lost, and it's very bad to get lost in this area." She offered her hand to him and, after he took it they made their way inside and the first one to see them was the bar man, Tom, "The usual Madam Caretaker?" She shook her head, "Not tonight Tom, Hogwarts business, young Master Psyches is set to join the ranks in a few nights time, remember I sent Ivanna with a letter." Tom shuffled behind the bar for a few moments and then smiled, "Yes now I remember you reserved his room a few weeks ago, I will have his things brought up immediately." She smiled and led Raphael to the room he had been given. "This is where you will be staying for the next few days, will you be able to get along by yourself?" Raphael nodded, "I'll be fine Caretaker, I won't stray beyond Diagon Alley; Are you sure you'll be okay back home?"

She gave a nod, I will be fine, child, you've been independently growing since your fifth birthday, you'll be fine on your own for a few days and I will be just the same, safe and sound back home in the manor, just like always, besides a Caretaker's job is never truly over now is it?" Raphael smiled, nodding "Yes ma'am, I'll see you during the holidays won't I?" He asked as he placed his bags at the foot of the bed he was to sleep on. "Well I suppose this is it then, you head for home now?" She smiled and hugged him, "Yes, I'll see you again on platform Nine and Three Quarters the day you are due to board the Hogwarts Express, understood?" Raphael gave a nod, "I understand." And with that she exited his room. He followed after her quickly but when he opened the door the Caretaker was gone.

Raphael had mixed feelings about going to such a new area. Yes he read books about his life's new destination but nothing would prepare him for the adventure of a life time. A life with new friends, the Legend of the Founders, His Legacy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Legacy

Chapter One

With no clue as to where the caretaker had gotten off to so quickly he made his way back to his bed, examining the room. Upon the wall facing the foot of his bed was a single window, the window was closed, and for good reason, a storm had brewed since his arrival earlier today. On closer examination of the window he could see a single funnel web spider on the outside of the window, being pelted by rain. He had a soft spot for most creatures so, without a second thought he lifted the window open just enough for it to enter the room, it then shook itself off and crawled up the wall into the right upper corner of the room, where it made a home for itself. "Well there's a plus, I won't have much of a bug problem in the room." He watched the spider create its web and after a while he smiled, it looked like a cozy web for such a small spider, but what was a funnel-web spider doing in Diagon Alley of all places? It's not like it came here in the pocket of a traveler. Or did it? Feeling relieved that he finally could relax he decided to follow up on what the caretaker had told him to do. She had given him a key, a small, golden key and told him "Take this to the bank at the end of the alley and ask for a goblin named Griphook, he will take you where you need to go." So he did, he placed the key on a chain and the chain around his neck, tucking it beneath his shirt, content with the way he looked he made his way down stairs past Tom the bar man and out the Leakey Cauldron. Diagon Alley was lively with activity to and from the local shops, even Olivander's wand shop was highly active. He had quite a bit of shopping to do, from the list he'd been given in his letter he would need; Three sets of plain work robes, in black, One plain pointed hat also black for day wear, One pain of protective gloves, Dragon hide, or better, One winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. Please note all student's clothes must carry name tags at all times. Books he required where "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1" by Miranda Goshawk, "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot, "Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling, "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch, "One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore, "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander, and finally "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble.

Other things he would need where 1 wand, 1 cauldron, pewter, standard size 2, 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales, students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad, students are reminded they are not permitted their own broomsticks! With that in mind he made his way first to Olivander's. From what he read in his books back home. Olivander's had been in business since 362 B.C. He decided it would be best to visit here first, almost as if someone, or rather some 'thing' was drawing him there. He attempted to ignore the irking of the wand shop and retrieve his apothecary set but the longer he withheld going the stronger the irk became, so, giving in to whatever it was, he entered the wand shop, reading the banner prior to entering "Olivander's 362 B.C. to Present Day" the door Jingled as he entered. An old man then smiled up at him, he was with another boy, a dark haired boy, and he was holding a slender wand, elm and unicorn hair by the looks of it, locked away in a box for quite a long time by its rustic look. "Well, give it a wave." The boy did and a nearby shelf of wands flew off and landed on the ground in the aisle. "No…but I wonder…yes." Olivander then made his way into the very back of the shop. Raphael took a seat waiting for the boy now, not holding the elm wand to finish. The boy then introduced himself, "Hello, err, I'm Harry." He said with a wave, he was already dressed in his black robe, fastened with silver. Shuffling could be heard in the back, Olivander then made his way back to the front desk.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I have just the wand for you!" He unboxed it and held it out to him. "Holly and Phoenix Feather eleven and a quarter inch" Harry took it in his hand and a glow seemed to surround him. Once the glow died down Olivander spoke again "It would seem you are to be destined for this wand, when its brother," he paused, looked at the boy in the chair then finished, "Gave you that scar." Harry's eyes widened and he stowed the wand away somewhere in his robe. Olivander then looked to the now standing Raphael. Olivander took his time looking him over. Still dressed in muggle attire, outside of his belt buckle and necklace, both held the Ravenclaw family crest, yet something struck him as odd when he suddenly became over taken by a rush of unseen magic. "Oh my…boy, come with me!" He then shuffled off into the back of the shop. "Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there like I don't see you?" Raphael laughed quietly to himself and then followed after Olivander into the darkest area of the shop where only one single door stood "Mr. Olivander, what are we doing all the way back here of all places?" Olivander only smiled and the door creaked open all its own. There was a feint light in what looked to be the center of the room. "In you go." Said Olivander as he closed the door behind the two of them. "A joyous day this is, not every day I get to fulfil a mothers wishes." Raphael didn't know what he meant by this remark, for he'd only had the caretaker as a mother figure, nothing more, and nothing less. "Excuse me, Mr. Olivander, What did you mean by fulfilling a mothers wishes?" Olivander smiled, "Your Caretaker left this wand with me many, many years ago." Raphael smiled, "When was it delivered to you?" Raphael closed in on the light, as it turned out the wand was suspended in midair by an unseen charm directly across from the wand was a portrait of the late Rowena Ravenclaw. "Was it her? Was it Lady Ravenclaw?" Olivander nodded smiling. "She told me, in the event of her death the wand was to be returned to this location until such a time it chose another." Raphael looked slightly confused. "Another? Another what, exactly?" He then felt another rush of magical energy, this time it emanated from a very nearby source, the wand itself, as if it where communicating with him, was this what drew him here? Or was it something completely different? "I don't think I understand completely Mr. Olivander What has this got to do with me? I'm just an eleven year old boy, I'm no legend, and I'm not some hero." Olivander smiled again, "This wand, as per her request, is now yours, take it upon yourself, take care of it and it will take care of you." Overwhelmed with impulse he extended his hand and the wand met his hand, lights crashed all around him, he held the wand to the sky and said "Lumos Maxima" and the entire room lit up with blue light. Content with Raphael's reaction Olivander wrenched open the door and escorted him out. "Have a good day, Sir Raven."

With that Raphael made his way further down Diagon Alley, What had Mr. Olivander meant when he called Raphael 'Sir Raven'? This question bugged him all the way to Flourish and Blots, where he procured his books. Afterward he made his way to Gringott's Wizard bank, where he met Harry, and his friend, Hagrid, a giant of a man with a brown bushy beard, dressed in a moleskin trench coat. "Does young Mr. Potter have his key?" asked the goblin at the reception desk." Hagrid held up the key and they made their way to the nearest cart. Raphael looked up at the receptionist, "Sir, I…I'm looking for a Goblin by the name of Griphook, my mother told me I'll need him to get to my vault." The goblin gave a teeth filled smile and said "Right this way, young Raven." There it was again, being called "Raven" it didn't rightly bother him, but it was slightly odd, but he liked it none the less.

A goblin came from a desk a few rows over, "Right this way Sir Raven." The goblin took a lamp from the nearby table and took a key ring from the cart before Harry and Hagrid took off on it. "Right this way, young sir." With that, Raphael followed after Griphook into an empty cart, controlled by a goblin dressed like a train conductor. "Please keep all appendages in the cart while it is in motion, thank you." Raphael smiled and sat down gripping the side bars of the cart as tightly as he could before they bolted after the cart in front of them, Harry's cart, from which Hagrid could be seen clearly, even though they were a good thirty feet away. Hagrid looked like a normal sized man from this distance, yet he lacked said composure. When the carts did finally stop Hagrid was very groggy, almost losing his stomach in the process. Griphook smiled, holding the lamp before exiting the cart, "You did better than most persons who come on this trip down into Gringott's, much better than that unlucky fellow." Raphael smiled at the goblin and followed him to a vault entrance "Vault Seven hundred and fourteen, this vault and all its contents now rest with the bearer of the key." Raphael held up his chained key, "This one?" he questioned. Griphook shook his head, "I am afraid not Sir Raven," He thought for a moment and then smiling, trusting in the goblins words he placed his palm on the vault door, he felt a slight pain in six points of his hand, each of his fingers and the center of his right palm. However his palm burned with a singing pain, and then he saw it. Blood had begun to weave around the door, it did finally come to a stop, and words where scrawled across the door. "**Lorem infra sanguinem**" Raphael paused for a moment and then smiled, "The key lies within the blood…" Griphook smiled, holding the lamp out in front of him. "Precisely, this is so only those truly meant for what lies within this vault are the only ones permitted, however, this particular vault has not been opened since the late Rowena Ravenclaw was stricken ill by an unknown disease…such a pity, a tragic end such as hers…a shame really, she was a beautiful sight to behold, but enough about that, we are here for you. In this room lies the secrets of your family name, the Ravenclaw name.


End file.
